


Sherstrade Vow

by Sherlockwsh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherstrade, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, vow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es algo que escribí cuando me encontraba atrapada con ese Ship y dado que es de las cosas mas hermosas que he escrito, no podia dejarlo pasar y no quiero que quede en el olvido. Estos son los votos de Sherlock Holmes para Gregory Lestrade.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sherstrade Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que escribí cuando me encontraba atrapada con ese Ship y dado que es de las cosas mas hermosas que he escrito, no podia dejarlo pasar y no quiero que quede en el olvido. Estos son los votos de Sherlock Holmes para Gregory Lestrade.

 

_**Frente al altar...** _

 

 

Sus manos se entrelazaban como siempre lo habían hecho. Pero el tacto en esta ocasión era distinto, más cálido. Como si en la unión de sus palmas las almas se conectaran de manera invisible reconociendo que aquel era el día indicado para manifestarse. En dos ocasiones respiro profundamente. Sus zafiros relucientes en la ternura que jamás se sospecharía en un autómata, acariciaron el rostro de piel dorada que le sonreía jovial. Y entonces todas las palabras fluyeron con la facilidad y naturalidad con que fluye la sangre en las venas.  
  
— En mi existencia, conocí y me acoplé a la soledad, a la plenitud de la superioridad que me confería el raciocinio, mas poco a poco caí en picada en lo mundano, lo superficial e inocuo, por mi propia seguridad. Una existencia llena de caos, de máscaras y de pretensiones, jactándome de odiarlas. Todas las emociones, y en particular el amor, se oponen a la razón pura y fría que defiendo por sobre todas las cosas.  
El comienzo de nuestra historia fue en algún punto de nuestro pasado. El descubrimiento que esta máquina realizo como en un aburrido cliché de un viejo cuento infantil titulado “mago de oz”, donde el autómata emprende una búsqueda interminable para encontrar en su pecho lo que jamás pensó tener; un corazón. Fue sólo gracias a ti. Si mis palabras rayan en lo poético, el romanticismo y la pasión irracional, culpo a las dulces emociones que he descubierto a tu lado. Mas no puedo, en este instante ni en ninguno otro, negarlo: Soy un hombre ridículo, redimido solamente por la calidez y constancia de tu Compañía.  
Mi guardián de plata, si bien tus palabras son conmovedoras y tocan cuerdas sensibles en quien te escucha. Me atrevo a decir que pasas por alto, la dicha que encontré al recibir tu respuesta, saber que no sólo era correspondido, sino encontrar el error en mi teoría al declarar que este, es solo un defecto químico que se encuentra en el bando perdedor, un distractor y una desventaja altamente peligrosa. Hoy, en particular, puedo afirmar que he subestimado y demeritado a las mentes inferiores que sucumben a ellos. Admito haberme adelantado a los hechos y descubro que dichas emociones pueden desempeñarse como el motor para el ser humano. Si bien esta emoción es nueva para mí, la conservo cada día bajo mi pecho y no deseo compartirla con nadie más. Haces brotar de mí, oraciones completas que jamás creí pronunciar para nadie. Y saber que el resto de mis días será a tu lado, es un motivo más para sentirme un hombre completo. Y en el típico procedimiento de un juramento nupcial, debería jurarte una vida tranquila, llena del afecto que palpita con fuerza en mi pecho, reproducirnos en su debido momento y finalmente envejecer juntos. No puedo prometerte nada de esto, conoces cada parte de mí y no agregaré pretensiones por protocolo social. Nuestras vidas serán como hasta ahora siempre han sido, haciendo honor al día en que nos cruzamos en el camino; recibiendo lo inesperado acompañado de lo que esto implique. Sin embargo, Gregory Lestrade, puedo jurarte con toda seguridad que hasta el fin de tus días en esta vida, nadie profesará por ti amor más leal y sincero. Y sé que no me equivoco al afirmar que soy la persona que más te ama en el mundo.


End file.
